


Repo! The Genetic Opera

by Vicktor_Horror



Series: Through the Centuries (First Anti-Frerard Fanfiction Ever!) [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicktor_Horror/pseuds/Vicktor_Horror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the year 2056, an epidemic of organ failures has devastated the planet. The mega-corporation GeneCo provides organ transplants on a payment plan. Clients who default on payments are hunted down by Repo Men: skilled assassins contracted by Gene-Co to repossess organs, usually killing the clients in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repo! The Genetic Opera

Frank POV

I remember waking up in a hospital bed after my car crashed into a cement wall. The lights were blinding… my body was cold. I remember the fast beeping to my right side. I then remember the doctor informing me that my heart was crushed. I remember looking up to the ceiling as my eyes filled with tears. There were tubes where my heart should be… pumping my blood around artificially. 

I remember a man coming into the room. A man dressed in white. Offering me a heart transplant. Telling me I could live- for a price. 

I remember signing the paper he brought me and being injected with something… something that made me fade to a glorious wonderland. 

Someone humming… sloshing sounds… The tubes being pulled out….

And I remember waking up. 

My car was a wreck. 

I remember walking home in the darkness; my new heart beating fast. Guilt in my stomach. 

 

I’m being followed. There’s a man in the shadows, I’m sure.

Just like I do every night, I lock my windows and doors. I turn off all the lights and pick up a candle. 

He’s looking for me. He’s coming to take my heart….

Movement to the right startles me. But it ends up only being an insect. I take a deep breath. Relax...relax…..

My heart feels overworked, but it won’t fail. Lifetime guarantee.

I take my candle to the dinner table and sit down, There, I say a short prayer and begin to eat. The steak is raw, but I’m too afraid of using the heat, as to not attract the Repo-Man. Plus, I ran out of money for gas a long time ago. 

Soft knocking. 

I literally jump out of my skin and tears begin to pour down my face. Even so, I inch nearer to the door.

“Frank Iero?” A soft voice asks. 

“Y-Yeah?”

“I got your mail by mistake. I came to return it.”

I opened the door softly to see a red-haired stranger. He smiled when he saw me and lifted a parcel in his hand.

“This was addressed to you, but was dropped off at MY house instead.”

I nodded slowly and was handed the package by the unknown man.

“I’m Gerard.” The man said “But I’m sure you know that. We’ve been neighbors for 18 years.”

I shook my head and he looked confused.

“Ah… That’s right…. You’re a shut-in. Well… HI!”

He extended his hand to me and I shook it. A sound from outside. I jumped and whimpered.

“It’s okay…” Gerard said softly as I backed away from the door, covering my chest. “May I come in?”

“I...I don’t think that’s a good-.”

A soft sound rang out. Gerard looked down at his watch and pressed a button. A voice rang out across my house, freezing me in my tracks.

“Mr. Way. Your current neighbor, Frank Iero has been scheduled for a heart repossession. Matt will be waiting to get it in the cooler. Hurry up. His payment is past due.”

The voice went silent as Gerard looked up to me. I was crying as Gerard pulled a scalpel out of his coat.

“I...I…”

“I’m sorry Frank.” Gerard said softly. “It’s my job.”

I took off into my house and up the stairs. I heart the door shut as Gerard started creeping after me. Where to go… where to go…. HE WAS GONNA CATCH ME. I ran into my room and pushed the mirror over to block the door. It was painful and slow, but I managed to do it just as Gerard made his way into the second floor.

“Frank.” He said through the door softly. “It’s my job. Get out here so I can go.”

YOU’RE GONNA KILL ME!” I screamed.

‘Yes. But there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s all legal, isn’t it?”

I slumped against the wall as I heard Gerard start kicking my door with sheer strength. I needed a way out. I needed… I needed…. A laugh made it’s way through the door. That BASTARD WAS ENJOYING IT?! The splintering of wood makes my pulse rise to my throat. 

I forced myself up as I looked around frantically. There had to be something I could use to get away from him… but what? More breaking of wood. I ran into the bathroom and shut the door just as the one Gerard had been forcing himself on broke. Slowly, I backed away from the bathroom door and crawled into the tub

“I know you’re in here.” A cold voice said, from my room. “I can’t leave without your heart, Frank Iero.”

I gripped the curtain and tried to relax as a panic attack raked over my whole body. I couldn’t help the loud sob that escaped me. 

The squeaking of boots as Gerard went over to the bathroom door and kicked it down. There, he found me curled up and pale inside the very white bathtub. I lifted my eyes. Everything was white… except for that streak of red that was Gerard. His expression was maniacal. 

He grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the bathtub. I was too frozen to do anything as he sat me on his lap and ran his fingers through my hair. I could feel something sharp playing at my back. 

“You’re really cute, ya know?” Gerard asked softly, while pressing a kiss on my forehead. 

“Just… just kill m-me.” I choked out.

I heard Gerard chuckle and pull out something from his belt.

“You won’t feel a thing, sugar.” He murmured into my ear. 

He shoved his tongue down my throat the same second the blade pierced my back. I screamed into his mouth as he held me in place. I opened my eyes and all I could see was red. Gerard smiling down at me with his teeth covered in blood. My mouth tasting like crimson. He then began to place soft butterfly kisses on my neck as the pain in my back intensified. A loud ‘crack’ as my rib cage broke. My heart beating frantically.. and then…. not beating at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried posting the last chapter.... There seems to be a glitch in the system somehow.


End file.
